


perfect

by himawari (doesntmeanathing)



Category: Brave 10
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lowercase, character study piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesntmeanathing/pseuds/himawari
Summary: he dances in the rain.





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: thunderstorm

dancing in the storm; the sky crackles underneath kamanosuke's will. wind rolls from his fingertips.

the rain is a force of its own, casting the brave in soaked perfection. he clashes fiercely with it— he will never be "perfect" as a sorrowful maiden blanketed by a doomed sky.

he is perfect in dance. he carries himself with robust elegance that is neither graceful nor clumsy. it is swift and inconsiderate in its pace. the man that matches his speed with tactical carefulness— whose own inconsideration is far more egregious than his— ruins his perfection.

distance makes him vexingly perfect again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure where i was going with this. i think i had some sort of idea for _something_ after i realized kamanosuke wear's an outfit based on saizō's for most of the story (i believe this was confirmed in an author's note in hazama?). once he gains his full tornado-y powers, he returns back to his old outfit (or something more similar looking anyway). i kinda interpret this as kamanosuke really being unable to grow as a person until he starts thinking beyond saizō. i mean, saizō will always be his obsession, but it's only until he finally starts internalizing his own issues that he's able to grow.


End file.
